


Элементарная вежливость

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Public Hand Jobs, Speed Dating, Доминант Рей, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Самоуверенный Кайло поспорил с Хаксом, что на завтрашних экспресс-свиданиях завоюет сердца всех двадцати девушек. Так и происходит – он покорил их всех. Кроме одной.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	1. Ранимость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Common Courtesy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237525) by [Celia_and](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_and/pseuds/Celia_and). 



\-----------------

На часах семь вечера, и Кайло просто хочет побыстрее закончить с делами. Ему и нужно-то всего минут десять немного поработать, и можно бы было идти домой, как вдруг в его офис врывается Хакс и плюхается на кожаный диван.

– Закрой дверь с той стороны, – ворчит Кайло.

Хакс его игнорирует.

– Ты когда-нибудь ходил на экспресс-свидания?

– Мне-то они зачем? – едва слушая и даже не отрываясь от ноутбука, бубнит Кайло.

– Я вот подумываю, – размышляет вслух Хакс, – но не уверен, стоит ли оно того.

– Хмм… – протягивает Кайло, добавляя новый столбец в таблицу.

Хакс явно недоволен.

– Ты меня не слушаешь.

– Я работаю.

– Знаешь, я вот смотрю на тебя, и в голову закрадывается мысль, что ты сейчас вообще со мной говорить не хочешь.

– С чего бы это? – он кликает правой кнопкой мыши и смотрит на промежуточный итог.

– Это просто нелепо, – Хакс растягивается на диване, подперев голову рукой.

– _Просто нелепо_ , – отформатировать, фон серый.

– Кайло, я серьёзно. Это важное решение, с потенциально разрушительными последствиями.

– Ммм… – макет страницы, выбрать, какие страницы печатать.

– Что если в итоге ни одна девушка меня не выберет?

– Не выберет? – распечатать в формате PDF.

– Представь, какое это унижение, – вздыхает Хакс.

Готово!

– Ты сейчас вообще о чём?

– Вот видишь, _я же говорил_ , что ты меня не слушаешь. Я записался на экспресс-свидания на следующей неделе, но, наверное, всё же не пойду.

Кайло громко хлопает крышкой ноутбука.

– Почему?

– Двадцать девушек. Что если я ни одной не понравлюсь?

– Думаю, они специально набирают таких клуш, которые на любого мужика поведутся, лишь бы все с парами ушли. Но ты упускаешь из виду один жирный плюс, который девушки высоко ценят в мужчинах.

– Какой? – Хакс заметно веселеет.

– Ты высокий.

– Не понял.

– Женщины любят высоких. Если ты выше, чем метр восемьдесят, и можешь связать два слова, то тебя и так с руками и ногами оторвут.

– Да-а? Какая интересная система, никогда не слышал.

– Со мной работает безотказно, – это даже преуменьшение. По опыту Кайло, он мог зайти в бар и уехать с любой приглянувшейся ему девушкой.

– А ты в этом, смотрю, вообще не сомневаешься.

– Поверь мне.

– Ладно, раз ты так уверен, не хочешь заключить небольшое пари?

Кайло наклоняется вперёд.

– Я весь внимание.

– Если в итоге мною заинтересуется меньше чем двадцать девушек, ты будешь должен мне деньги за вступительный взнос – сто баксов.

– Исключено. Не ручаюсь за твою способность выражать свои мысли цельными предложениями.

Губы Хакса вытягиваются в хитрой улыбке.

– Тогда _ты_ пойдёшь со мной. И если _тебе_ не удастся заполучить номера телефонов всех двадцати девушек к полуночи, будешь должен мне сотку.

Кайло откидывается к спинке офисного стула, размышляя.

– Не знаю. Это слишком просто, жалко тебя будет, когда проиграешь.

Хакс запускает в него подушкой.

– Это значит «да»?

Кайло встаёт и выключает настольную лампу.

– Я в игре.

***

– Ты нужна мне, Рей! – ноет Роуз в гостиной. – Просто представь: я одна-одинёшенька в зале, и нет никого, кто мог бы поддержать меня.

Рей пытается перекричать шумящую в раковине воду.

– Ты же знаешь принцип экспресс-свиданий, да? Мужчины бегают от столика к столику, и ты всегда с кем-то. Не одна.

– Подумай, насколько спокойнее мне будет, если ты пойдёшь со мной

– Как интересно: от меня сейчас чего-то хочешь _ты_ , а посуду мою _я!_ – кричит Рей с кухни.

Роуз подрывается с дивана и драматично припадает к дверному проёму.

– На карту поставлено моё счастье.

– А, ну раз так… всё равно нет.

– Если ты пойдёшь, я буду мыть посуду неделю.

Рей отряхивает тарелку от воды.

– Нет.

– Месяц.

– Хм-м… – месяц? Рей должна была подумать. Подумать прямо сейчас, когда она пытается отскрести засохший сыр от тарелки. – Ладно. Но это только ради тебя.

Роуз кричит от восторга, бросается к Рей с объятием и звонко чмокает в щёчку.

– Ты месяц моешь посуду, помнишь? – смеётся Рей. – А я не собираюсь никого выбирать. Весь вечер буду держать рот на замке, объяснив, что не хотела говорить с теми, кто мне явно не подходит. И даже своим настоящим именем не подпишусь.

– А что если ты кого-то встретишь?

– Конечно встречу, двадцать человек встречу, – говорит Рей, ополаскивая последнюю тарелку.

– Ты знаешь, о чём я!

– Я иду туда только ради тебя. Ну и чтоб посуду не мыть.

***

Всё происходит в греческом ресторанчике где-то на окраине города. Еда здесь, вероятно, не самая вкусная, раз хозяева не против отдать половину ресторана под экспресс-свидания в четверг вечером. Девушки толпятся у столика для регистрации, а мужчины стоят кто где, подбадривая друг друга. Некоторым приходилось _особенно_ стараться.

– Вот видишь, я же тебе говорил, – сквозь зубы шепчет Кайло. – Мы здесь самые высокие. Даже выше того парня, у которого туфли явно на каблуках. Бояться нечего.

Хакс нервно сглатывает и кивает, и на вид его лицо будто слегка позеленело.

Кайло продолжает вполголоса:

– И когда ты потеряешь свои сто баксов, тебя утешит список с номерами всех этих девчонок.

Прежде чем Хакс успевает ответить, координатор с чрезмерным воодушевлением сообщает, чтобы все приготовились. У каждого есть свой номер, в соответствии с которым нужно занять столик. После недолгой шумной возни все наконец находят свои места.

Кайло мысленно принимает тот факт, что вечер будет утомительным, и включает своё обаяние.

***

Рей записывается под именем Кира, номер двенадцать. Когда дзынькает звонок и начинается весь этот цирк, она просто вежлива со всеми и ничего более. Некоторые мужчины настолько волнуются, что с ними не хочется разговаривать, а другие, кажется, пришли, только чтобы потрындеть о себе. В определённый момент Рей поворачивает голову и видит, как Роуз общается с каким-то долговязым рыжим. И, судя по языку тела, всё у них идёт как по маслу. Рей улыбается, но в ту же секунду её улыбка превращается скорее в гримасу при словах нынешнего собеседника об её «экзотичном акценте».

В общем, когда раздаётся очередной сигнал, она вздыхает с облегчением. Пока мужчины перемещаются за следующие столики, Рей втихую достаёт телефон под столом и смотрит, сколько осталось времени. Ещё полчаса. У неё получится.

Когда она поднимает глаза и видит перед собой нового собеседника, на секунду Рей задумывается о том, чтобы пересмотреть свою установку никого не выбирать. Но тут он начинает говорить и этим всё портит.

***

Она великолепна. Ненадолго из его головы вылетают вообще все мысли – он забывает не только про спор, но и вообще как разговаривать с женщинами. Как разговаривать в принципе. Забывает алфавит. Его мозг пытается выдумать что-то, и Кайло выдаёт первое, что приходит ему в голову.

– Та ещё трата времени, да?

– Прекрасная фразочка, всегда работает безотказно?

– Ну, учитывая, что я впервые на экспресс-свиданиях, трудно сказать.

– Значит, я не одна такая здесь впервые. Хотя я не уверена, что ты понимаешь суть происходящего.

– В смысле?

– Не думаю, что ты должен говорить людям, что находиться в их компании – это трата времени. Даже если ты действительно так считаешь.

– Значит, лучше быть неискренним?

– Назовём это элементарной вежливостью, – предлагает она.

– Я не верю в ложь. И, к слову сказать, я не говорил, что находиться в компании _с тобой_ – это трата времени. Я имел в виду концепт в целом. Ты за пару секунд понимаешь, нравится тебе человек или нет, зачем тратить целых четыре минуты на разговор? – спорит он.

– Ну да, ты бы скорее выстроил всех нас в рядочек по номерам и сказал: _«Ага. Три, девять и двенадцать, я бы вас трахнул»._

– В принципе, против тройничка я ничего не имею, но девять и двенадцать сразу – это перебор.

Она закатывает глаза.

– Ты понял, о чём я.

– Не мог не заметить, что ты включила в этот список _свой_ номер, – говорит он, стреляя глазами к номеру столика.

– Слишком самонадеянно с моей стороны? – резко отвечает она.

– Возможно. Но это не значит, что ты не угадала, – она ничего не говорит, и какое-то время они просто таращатся друг на друга, пока он медленно не добавляет, – ведь ты _угадала_.

– Я прямо сейчас должна в ладоши захлопать от радости?

– Я сказал это не для того, чтобы ты в ладоши хлопала. Сказал потому, что это правда.

– И что ты хочешь, чтобы я на это ответила?

– Что угодно.

– Тогда мне придётся согласиться с тобой, – его сердце на мгновение подпрыгивает. – Это _и впрямь_ трата времени.

Она опускает взгляд к листочку, который ей выдал организатор: и совершенно ясно видно, как она пишет «нет», найдя графу с его именем. На этот раз она не стесняется уткнуться в экран телефона у него на глазах, и оставшееся выделенное им время они сидят в тишине.

Кайло и не думал, что две минуты могут длиться так долго, пока ему не представилась возможность провести их, пытаясь понять, каким это образом он умудрился _настолько_ облажаться.

***

К счастью, вечер подходит к концу. Рей вписывает в таблицу двадцать «нет», а оптимистично настроенный организатор сообщает, что каждый из них вскоре получит сообщение на электронную почту.

– И помните, – сообщает она, – вы получите контактные данные только от тех, кому вы тоже понравились! Поэтому не бойтесь продолжить общение!

Рей фыркает и запоздало пытается замаскировать это кашлем.

Взгляд Кайло останавливается на ней, и он может поклясться, что она одними губами шепчет: _«Элементарная вежливость»_. Она его игнорирует.

На улице она догоняет Роуз. Её соседка по комнате времени даром не теряла, и уже сейчас садилась в машину с долговязым рыжим. Рей опускает взгляд к экрану телефона и видит сообщение от подруги: _«Увидимся утром! :*»_. Она улыбается и пытается смириться с тем, что придётся вызывать такси, потому что на метро ехать в такое время одной опасно. Приложение сообщает, что машина прибудет через десять минут, поэтому Рей решает спасти безнадёжно потерянный вечер, прогулявшись немного по кварталу. На улице тепло, и поэтому ей нравится находиться здесь даже в такой поздний час.

***

Он слоняется по аллее, беспрестанно обновляя почту, надеясь, что каким-то чудом девушка изменит своё решение. Когда приходит заветное письмо от организатора, он пролистывает список до конца в поисках _Киры_. Но её данных, конечно, там нет. Девятнадцать из двадцати. И единственной имевшей для него значение не было в списке.

Он не вполне понимает, почему она так быстро завладела его разумом. Её отказ, конечно, он ещё нескоро забудет, _такое_ с ним далеко не часто случается. Но она оставила след в его душе ещё до этого. Какое-то время он ещё ломает голову, стараясь убедить себя, что в ней не было ничего особенного. Он хотел было уже двигаться дальше, завернув в переулок.

Как вдруг он поднимает голову и видит её, сердце тут же заходится бешеным стуком. _Прогулялся и развеялся, называется_.

Она чуть не проходит мимо него, когда он говорит: _«Привет»_ , и не подумав, что может её испугать. Она явно вздрагивает от неожиданности и глядит на него.

– Ты что здесь делаешь? – требует она ответа.

– Мой друг уехал без меня. А ты?

– Жду такси.

С минуту они стоят в тишине.

– Так значит, я тебе понравилась, – вдруг выдаёт она.

– Да.

– А ещё ты – придурок.

– Это мы ещё обсудим.

– О нет, это было утверждение, а не вопрос, – она кусает ноготь, задумчиво глядя на экран телефона, явно думая о чём-то. – Машина приедет только через шесть минут. Не хочешь как-то решить свою проблему?

– Какую?

– Ту самую. Ты хочешь меня трахнуть.

– Что, сейчас?

– Никогда не откладывай на завтра то, что можно сделать сегодня.

Ему кажется, что у него сердце остановилось. Человек вообще может такое осознать? Или может у него резко развился психоз, и всё это ему только привиделось?

– Ну и, мы как-то будем решать этот вопрос? – спрашивает она, возвращая его на землю. – Хочешь, чтобы я заставила тебя бурно кончить в этом переулке, или как?

_Господи. Ты. Боже. Мой._

– Да.

***

Она быстро расстёгивает его ремень и ширинку, пока не тянет передумать. Лишь бы не успеть осознать, насколько безумна эта идея. Когда она достаёт его член, тот уже наполовину встал и жаждет её. Она молча толкает Кайло в грудь и прижимает к грязной стене пустого переулка. Его дорогой пиджак пачкается, Рей тут же хватает его за подбородок и почти приказывает: _«Наплюй»_. Он подчиняется, не отрываясь от её взгляда.

Это просто ужасный, отвратительный, развратный и самый безумный поступок, который она совершала в жизни. Но когда она берёт его член в руку у основания и очень медленно скользит к головке, он нервно хватает ртом воздух и потом замирает, будто переставая дышать. Она думает: _«Идеально»_. Ей не хотелось сейчас быть нигде, кроме этого грязного переулка, с этим мужчиной в её власти и его членом в её руке.

Она ласкает головку большим пальцем, после чего снова проводит рукой от основания, на этот раз более жёстко. Её гипнотизирует скольжение его кожи под её пальцами, но она помнит про время, поэтому ускоряет темп. Когда она поднимает на него взгляд, чтобы оценить реакцию, оказывается, что он не смотрит на свой член, будто всё это время он неотрывно вглядывался в её лицо. Она водит рукой всё быстрее и замечает капельки пота на его лбе. Кажется, он собрал все остатки самоконтроля, чтобы не схватить её за руку и позволить ей самой решать, что делать.

Она думает, что его нужно за это наградить. Но потом вспоминает его поведение в ресторане, улыбается и вместо этого решает его наказать.

***

Кайло всё больше соглашается с мыслью, что попал в рай. Он как-то умер и не заметил, и теперь переулок – это его рай, а рядом с ним – его ангел со своей прекрасной рукой. Он даже не знает, что такого сделал в жизни, что судьба его так наградила, но от награды он не откажется. Он возьмёт всё, что ему даст эта девушка, и будет благодарить её, стоя на коленях.

У него такое чувство, что она читает его мысли. Каким-то неведомым образом она знает, когда нужно ускориться и быть жёстче, как повернуть кисть. И хотя он бы с удовольствием наслаждался происходящим целую вечность, он явно чувствует приближение оргазма.

– Кира, – он задыхается. – Я сейчас кончу. Сейчас кончу.

Она смотрит на него и ухмыляется. Делает шаг назад. Её рука больше не на его члене, дёрнувшемуся по направлению к ней.

– Нет, не кончишь.

Он теряет дар речи. Даже не подумав, он принимается за дело сам, отчаянно пытаясь не упустить оргазм.

– Нет, – резко возражает она и шлёпает его по руке, заставляя убрать. – Ты не кончишь, Кайло. И знаешь, почему?

– Я вёл себя как мудак, – _пожалуйста._

– Хмм-хмм… А ещё?

– Я не соблюдал правила элементарной вежливости, – _я всё сделаю._

– Может, в другой раз, будучи в компании другой девушки, ты об этом подумаешь.

_Никакой другой девушки, никогда. Ты единственная._

– Пожалуйста. Кира.

Она опускает глаза к экрану телефона, который она всё это время держала в другой руке, и улыбается ему в лицо.

– Машина подъехала. Спокойной ночи, Кайло, – она подходит к нему ближе и медленно, намеренно растягивая удовольствие, вытирает руку об его рубашку.

Он застывает на месте со спущенными штанами и смотрит ей вслед.

Она оборачивается, дойдя до конца переулка. На её губах появляется усмешка, девушка идёт дальше, и из-за угла он слышит:

– Ничего личного. Элементарная вежливость!


	2. Интерес

_moodboard by The August Sun_

**\------------------**

Рей думает, что Роуз соблюла условия их соглашения, но только _технически_. Посуда и впрямь чистая, но Роуз едва ли имеет к этому отношение. Всё делает Хакс. Когда Роуз не была у него, он приходил к ним, и в любом случае Рей едва ли теперь могла остаться с подругой наедине. Это очень её обижает, и Рей становится стыдно за свои чувства, учитывая, насколько Роуз счастлива. 

Довольно весело наблюдать за тем, как привередливый Хакс осторожно натягивает на руки резиновые перчатки, которые, Рей уверена, он специально ради этого купил, потому что вряд ли у Роуз были такие, и расправляется с раковиной грязной посуды, пока Роуз сидит на кухонной тумбе и флиртует с ним всё время поощрения ради. Роуз вечно мёрзнет, и Хакс быстро понимает намёк, каждый раз приходя на свидания в свитерах и куртках, которые может накинуть ей на плечи. Рей почти не сомневается, что он закупил их оптом, потому что Роуз никогда не возвращает ему одежду и теперь всегда носит его вещи. 

Сложнее всего, когда он остаётся у них на ночь. Стены в квартире довольно тонкие, но стоны Роуз и Хакса по ночам – это ещё не самое страшное. Хуже всего слышать, как они тихо обмениваются милостями и хихикают _после_ , тогда как Рей лежит в своей постели в полном одиночестве. 

Они идеально подходят друг другу. И уже несколько недель Рей чувствует, как день за днём они с Роуз всё больше отдаляются друг от друга. 

\------------------ 

Она сводит его с ума. До сих пор. Кайло уже потерял счёт, сколько раз дрочил на воспоминания о том вечере. Каждый раз сжимая в руке член, он мог думать только об её ухмылке. _«_ _Хочешь_ _,_ _чтобы я заставила тебя бурно кончить в этом переулке_ _,_ _или как_ _?_ _»_ Он теперь всегда, _всегда_ кончает с её именем на устах. _Кира_. 

Он ломает голову, пытаясь придумать, как отыскать девушку. Он мог бы позвонить координатору экспресс-свиданий и выдумать какую-то экстренную ситуацию, для чего ему нужен был бы её контакт, но наверняка у агентства жёсткая политика касаемо таких вопросов, дабы предотвратить преследования и оградить клиентов от сумасшедших. Может, ему следует нанять кого-то, кто взломает систему агентства? 

Может, _он и есть_ сумасшедший. 

Ему просто нужно найти её, трахнуть и забыть. План довольно надёжный. 

\------------------ 

\------------------ 

Рей хотела сказать _«Я по тебе скучаю»_ , но вместо этого написала:

**\------------------**

Рей опаздывает довольно сильно. И не то чтобы она слишком долго собиралась: на ней лосины для йоги и футболка с мишками гамми. Хакс и Роуз открывают ей вместе. Рей видит на них одинаковые фартуки и сразу понимает, что без нереального количества винишка этот вечер не переживёт. 

Она на полпути к тому, чтобы допить второй бокал вина, как вдруг раздаётся звонок в дверь, и Хакс восклицает: «Наконец-то, вот и он!» 

– Кто? – спрашивает Рей подругу вполголоса. 

– Друг Хакса с работы. 

– Я на это _не_ подписывалась, – начинает говорить Рей, но замолкает на половине слова, потому что Хакс открывает дверь, и Рей видит _его_. 

Она была к этому не готова. И когда он глядит на неё через плечо Хакса, Рей чувствует, как краснеет, вспоминая, в каком виде оставила его в переулке. Со стоявшим как кол членом и неснятым сексуальным напряжением. 

– Кира? – он почти задыхается, ошеломлённый. 

Хакс чуть не захлёбывается: 

– Что?! _Рей_ – это Кира? Мы просто хотели свести тебя с _кем_ _-_ _нибудь_ , я не знал, что… 

– Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что здесь происходит? – вопрошает Роуз. 

– Нет, – сухо отвечает Рей. – Ничего не происходит. Мы встретились на экспресс-свиданиях. Я подписалась ненастоящим именем. 

– Это не объясняет того, что… 

Рей залпом допивает содержимое своего бокала и прерывает Роуз: 

– Так что насчёт рёбрышек? 

– Они ещё не совсем готовы, – говорит Хакс. 

– _Очень хорошо_ , тогда почему бы вам с Роуз не надеть ваши фартуки и не проверить это, а я пока перекинусь парой слов с _Кайло_ , – отвечает Рей, подходя ко всё ещё открытой двери, хватает Кайло за локоть и затаскивает в квартиру, в ближайшую комнату. Которой оказывается ванная. 

**\------------------**

Кира. Это невозможно. С минуту он думает, что ему это привиделось, но потом размышляет, что вряд ли представлял бы её в футболке с мишками гамми. Когда она затаскивает его в ванную и хлопает дверью, шок сменяется возбуждением, что сейчас явно не к месту. 

– Ты _рассказал_ ему?! – громко шепчет она. 

– Нет! Конечно нет. В смысле, _о том_ я не рассказал. 

– Тогда почему он так отреагировал? 

– Я рассказал ему обо всём остальном. 

– О чём «остальном»? – гневно шепчет Рей. 

– Почему мы шепчем? 

– А ты уверен, что Роуз и Хакс сейчас не подслушивают за дверью? 

– Нет. 

– Так о чём «остальном»? – шёпотом повторяет она. 

– О том, насколько сильно я облажался, и что хотел бы увидеть тебя снова и начать всё сначала. 

Она фыркает. 

– _Сначала_ _?_ Тебе прошлого раза не хватило? 

– Хотя я ничего не имею против твоих порывов уединиться в первом попавшемся месте, я имел в виду, что хотел поговорить с тобой. Изменить твоё мнение обо мне. 

– Тебе нужно уйти. 

– Почему? 

– Ты и впрямь думаешь, что мы просто мило посидим за ужином, не поубивав друг друга? 

– Я могу, если ты сможешь. Элементарная вежливость и всё такое. 

Она задыхается от возмущения. 

– Да как ты _сме…_

– Детки! – голос Хакса заставляет их обоих подпрыгнуть. – У вас там всё нормально? 

– Нормально, выйдем через минуту! – невозмутимо-радостно кричит в ответ Рей, и затем добавляет предупредительным шёпотом: – Богом клянусь, если ты хоть что-нибудь выкинешь… 

– Я здесь только ради рёбрышек, – _и ради тебя_ _._

Когда она открывает дверь и они выходят, Кайло слышит её бормотание: «Это должны быть просто самые офигительно-вкусные рёбрышки в мире». 

**\------------------**

Это _и впрямь_ лучшие рёбрышки в мире. Рей использует это как предлог не разговаривать и просто есть ужин. Кайло тоже особо не говорит, полностью сосредоточенный на поглощении еды. И наблюдении за Рей. Она никогда не думала, что еда может хоть как-то повлиять на сексуальное возбуждение, но когда он решает облизать свой запачканный соусом палец одними губами, которые не имеют права быть настолько сочными, её киска вдруг сжимается, и Рей приходится глотнуть вина и переключить своё внимание на рёбрышки в своей тарелке. 

Хакс и Роуз, казалось, вели непринуждённую беседу за столом, в то же время то и дело поглядывая за каждым движением Рей и Кайло. Рей чувствует себя как в зоопарке. Этого было мало, чтобы она перестала есть, ведь рёбрышки были слишком уж вкусными, но достаточно, чтобы сверкнуть злобным взглядом в сторону Роуз. 

Когда ужин окончен, Хакс и Роуз на кухне моют посуду – подозрительно тихо, что наводит Рей на мысль, что они хотят подслушивать. Она решает отложить разговор и уходит в гостиную, Кайло следует за ней. 

– Плохая была идея, – начинает Рей и садится на диван. Кайло – рядом с ней. 

– Какая? Мы не знали, что встретимся здесь, не наша была идея. 

– Нет. То, что ты остался, – отвечает она. – Лучше бы ты ушёл. 

– Я не понимаю, почему ты так на меня злишься. 

Рей и сама не понимает, почему она так зла на него, и это расстраивает её ещё больше. 

– Я не злюсь, – огрызается она. 

– Оно и видно. 

– Я просто… хотела, чтобы той ночью всё и закончилось. Не хотела видеть тебя снова. 

– Я хотел. 

– Почему? 

– Потому что… – кажется, он не может подобрать слов. 

_«_ _…или придумать убедительную ложь_ _»_ , – думает Рей. 

– Потому что я не дала тебе кончить. 

– Нет. В смысле, да. Но не только поэтому. Я всё равно хотел увидеть тебя снова, даже если бы мы не встретились в том переулке. 

С минуту она внимательно глядит на него. 

– Сколько девушек сказали тебе «да» в тот вечер? 

– Я не помню. 

– Не верю. Ты знаешь конкретное число. 

– Ладно. Девятнадцать. 

– Вот поэтому ты и хотел меня видеть. Спортивный интерес. 

– Это неправда. 

Она понимающе улыбается. 

– Ну конечно. 

**\------------------**

_Почему у него не получается убедить её_ _?_ Он опять, кажется, начинает забывать все буквы алфавита в её присутствии. 

Разочарованный, он говорит: 

– Хорошо, это правда, мне ответили все остальные девушки, но ты подумала, почему так случилось? 

– В смысле? 

– В смысле, я чувствовал себя полнейшим дураком, когда говорил с тобой. Думаешь, если бы я был таким с другими девушками, они бы всё равно ответили мне «да»? 

– Я запуталась. Ты хочешь сказать, что специально вёл себя как придурок, чтобы я тебя отвергла и тебе захотелось завоевать меня? 

– Нет, я хочу сказать, что рядом с тобой и двух слов связать нормально не могу. Со всеми другими я мог просто включить своё очарование, но с тобой… блять, у меня нихрена не получается объяснить. 

Она задумывается. 

– Значит, я заставляю тебя нервничать, Кайло? – спрашивает она, и ткань его брюк тут же натягивается. 

– Да. 

– Это хорошо. 

_Блять_ _._ Он неловко заёрзал, пытаясь скрыть свой привставший член. 

– Мы очень мило общаемся, но я бы предпочёл не продолжать наш разговор на диване Хакса, лучше где-нибудь в другом месте. Что ты об этом думаешь? 

– Нет, – её голос звучит по-деловому строго. 

– Что? 

– То, что ты немного в меня втюрился, не значит, что ты не потеряешь ко мне интерес, одиножды трахнув. Отчасти я тебе нравлюсь только потому, что ты меня не заполучил. Я бы лучше оставила всё как есть. 

– Рей. Не думаю, что смогу _когда_ _-_ _либо в принципе_ потерять к тебе интерес. 

– Конечно, ты так _говоришь_ _,_ но… 

– Я бы скорее предпочёл, чтобы _ты_ не давала мне кончать, чем был с _другой девушкой_ , позволяющей мне это. 

При этих словах по телу Рей пронеслась лёгкая дрожь, и он заметил это, хотя она старалась это скрыть. 

– Серьёзно? 

– Серьёзно. 

– Тогда докажи это. В моей квартире. Прямо сейчас. 

_Слава богу_ _._


	3. Условия

\--------------------------

Кайло везёт их в её квартиру. Назвав ему адрес, всю оставшуюся дорогу Рей хранит молчание, глядя в окно. Он задаётся вопросом, жалеет ли она об этом. Его сердце колотится с бешеной скоростью, а член с самого их разговора на диване стоит колом. Кайло думает, что она с ним сделает. Что она позволит ему делать с собой. Он чувствует себя словно на прослушивании, провал которого стал бы самым страшным ударом в его жизни.

Он находит место для парковки прямо за углом её дома, и до квартиры они идут рядом, всё ещё не говоря ни слова. Поднимаются по лестнице на четвёртый этаж. Рей поворачивает ключ и уже собирается нажать на ручку, как вдруг Кайло накрывает её руку своей и останавливает.

– Слушай, ты уверена, что хочешь это сделать?

– Почему ты спрашиваешь? – тут же говорит она. – _Ты_ не хочешь?

– Чёрт подери, да, я хочу. Но не хочу настаивать, если ты сомневаешься.

– С чего ты решил, что я сомневаюсь?

– Ты слишком тихая, непохоже на тебя.

Она колеблется.

– Просто… задумалась.

– О хорошем или о плохом?

– Я готова перестать, если и ты тоже. В смысле, перестать думать, – она открывает дверь, Кайло глубоко вздыхает и следует за ней внутрь.

\--------------------------

Едва переступив порог, он собирается её поцеловать, но она поворачивает голову так, что его губы касаются её щеки. Они пришли сюда не за этим. Рей снимает туфли, ведёт его в свою спальню и включает лампу на комоде.

– Снимай одежду, – низким голосом говорит она, – и садись на кровать.

Он быстро расстегивает рубашку и отбрасывает её в сторону. Недолго думая, Кайло садится на кровать, снимает туфли и носки, затем встаёт и начинает расстёгивать брюки.

Рей просто стоит, прислонившись спиной к комоду, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрит. До сих пор она не осознавала, насколько он большой – высокий, широкоплечий – пока не увидела его без одежды. Он стаскивает с себя штаны и кидает к рубашке. Всё, что на нём осталось – это боксеры, натянувшиеся до предела из-за возбуждённого члена. Рей сглатывает. Кайло поддевает резинку трусов большими пальцами, и последний предмет его одежды падает к ногам. Он просто делает шаг и пинает их в сторону. На мгновение он замирает, смотрит на неё, и в его взгляде бушует пламя. Затем он отступает назад, пока его икры не касаются кровати, и он садится. Не отрывает от неё глаз. В ожидании дальнейших указаний.

Она освобождает свои руки и делает шаг вперёд. Идёт к нему, пока не становится у него между ног. Его лицо прямо перед её грудью, и Кайло чуть запрокидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть Рей в глаза. Сейчас она ясно видит, как он взволнован – его расширившиеся зрачки походят на чёрные бездны. Она запускает руку в его волосы, и он выдыхает – Рей и не понимала, что всё это время он едва дышал. Его ладони осторожно ложатся на её бедра, но Рей качает головой:

– Положи руки на кровать и не делай ничего, пока я не разрешу.

Он молча повинуется, всё ещё глядя на неё. Настолько властной Рей не чувствовала себя никогда в жизни: сейчас она стоит полностью одетая, пока он сидит перед ней голый и находится в её власти. Она пробегает пальцами по его плечам, поражаясь их ширине, слегка проводит ногтями по груди. Он дрожит. Рей делает шаг назад и обходит кровать, забираясь через другую сторону, и оказывается у Кайло за спиной. Встав на колени, она подбирается к нему так близко, что он чувствует на своей шее её горячее дыхание. Она просовывает ладони между его торсом и руками, и касается его живота кончиками пальцев. Всё ещё стоя на коленях, она придвигается ещё ближе, и её грудь прижимается к его спине. Она целует его в плечо, приоткрыв губы, и берёт в руку член. Теперь она _чувствует_ его дрожь.

\--------------------------

Она водит рукой по его члену мучительно медленно. Параллельно всё это время она целует, кусает, проводит языком по его шее и плечам, и Кайло думает, что, вероятно, кончит уже от одного только этого. От прикосновений её губ к его коже, её дыхания, касаний руки, поглаживающей его живот, и медленного скольжения члена в её другой руке. Он вцепляется в покрывало, сжимая руки в кулаки, а его мышцы болят от напряжения.

– Скажи мне, – шепчет она. – Скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь.

Если он не в состоянии думать, просто находясь _рядом_ с ней, как он может думать сейчас, когда она его _касается_? Но ему удаётся сказать:

– Мне хорошо. Очень хорошо. Рей. Пожалуйста.

– «Пожалуйста» что?

– _Пожалуйста_ … – он не в силах это вынести. Кайло тянется, чтобы накрыть её руку на его прессе своей, и Рей тут же отстраняется. Он невольно стонет от этой потери.

– Разве я не говорила тебе держать руки на кровати, Кайло?

– Да.

– Но ты ослушался. Не думаю, что ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы кончить.

– Разреши мне… – начинает он, его мысли путаются. – Тогда разреши мне сделать так, чтобы кончила _ты_ , – он всё ещё сидит так, как она ему приказала, и не поворачивается к Рей, чтобы ненароком не совершить ещё один акт неповиновения. Он не видит её лица. Рей долго молчит. Затем сползает с кровати и становится перед ним. Ищет что-то в его глазах.

Затем наконец она отвечает:

– Ладно.

– «Ладно»?

– Я разрешаю тебе довести меня до оргазма. Если тебе удастся.

– Ох, я смогу.

– Кажется, ты в этом не сомневаешься.

Он не тратит время на ответ. Его руки скользят по бёдрам Рей и забираются под край футболки. Он стягивает её штаны для йоги вместе с трусиками. Наклоняется, чтобы снять их с неё, и ненароком касается губами её бедра. Она отступает назад, осторожно вытаскивая ноги из одежды, и остаётся перед ним в одной только футболке. Кайло следует за ней, словно тянется как магнит, и становится на колени у её ног. Поднимает голову и снова переспрашивает:

– Точно?

Она кивает.

\--------------------------

Он проводит рукой по её левой ноге и чуть сгибает в колене, легко перекидывая ногу через своё плечо. Это заставляет её пошатнуться, и руки Рей мгновенно опираются на его голову. Он хватает её за задницу обеими руками и ждёт, пока она восстановит баланс и найдёт точку опоры. Она полностью раскрыта перед ним, и пока Рей не успевает начать смущаться, он приступает.

Без всякого предупреждения он опускает голову и жадно припадает губами к её киске. Втягивает в рот её влажные складочки с таким жаром, что Рей вскрикивает – от неожиданности и от не меньшего возбуждения. Она отчаянно вцепляется пальцами в его волосы, пока язык Кайло перемещается от входа к клитору. Обхватывая рукой её запрокинутую на него ногу, он касается большим пальцем клитора, не отрывая губ от её киски. Рей изо всех сил тянет его за волосы, но Кайло не жалуется. Это даже подстёгивает его, и он с ещё большим жаром снова и снова проникает языком внутрь, сильнее надавливая пальцем на клитор. Он бешено ускоряет темп, его палец почти что вибрирует от скорости. Рей не могла бы остановить оргазм, даже если бы захотела: она кончает и _кончает_ , задыхаясь, перед глазами всё плывёт, а ноги подкашиваются.

Он доводит дело до конца, физически помогая ей не упасть – одной рукой он держит её ногу у своего плеча, другую руку обвивает вокруг её талии. Его большой палец остаётся на клиторе, медленно обводя круги, а кончик языка касается пульсирующей киски. Рей склоняется над ним, её пальцы всё ещё цепко держат его за локоны волос. Наконец она осторожно соскальзывает с его плеча и еле нащупывает стопой пол. Он хватает её за бёдра, чтобы убедиться, что она не упадёт, или потому что просто не хочет отпускать, и смотрит на Рей, пока она стоит над ним, задыхаясь и дрожа.

– Хорошо? – спрашивает он.

Она неодобрительно фыркает. _Это преуменьшение_. Она никогда ничего подобного не испытывала с другим мужчиной – одновременно и страсть, и уверенность.

– Это было… нормально, наверное, – дразнит она.

Он резко встаёт.

– Это было лучше, чем «нормально», – настаивает он, глядя ей в глаза. – Признай это.

Она не может сопротивляться.

– Пожалуй, это было вполне приемлемо.

– Сейчас я тебе покажу «вполне приемлемо»! – игриво рычит он, бросаясь к ней со щекоткой, пока Рей не сгибается от визга и радости, и они оба не оказываются на полу, захлёбываясь смехом. Отдышавшиеся, они сидят на полу у кровати. Рей даже не задумывается, прежде чем наклониться и поцеловать его в губы. Она чувствует свой собственный вкус на его губах. Он углубляет поцелуй и тянет Рей к себе на колени, чтобы она оседлала его.

Её руки сжимают его предплечья, когда он целует её вдоль линии подбородка, спускается к горлу, и она мурлычет «Кайло». К её удивлению он вдруг останавливается и отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть на неё.

– Ты не против называть меня Беном? – спрашивает он.

– Почему?

– Это моё имя, настоящее.

– Тогда почему все зовут тебя Кайло?

– Это казалось мне более… правильным, на протяжении уже многих лет. Но что-то в тебе заставляет меня чувствовать себя Беном снова.

– И это хорошо? – нерешительно спрашивает она.

– Да.

– Я рада.

Они просто смотрят друг на друга пару минут, и на лице Бена медленно появляется улыбка, до ямочек на щеках, и Рей это кажется словно подарком. Она не сразу вспоминает, что сидит полуголая на коленях полностью обнажённого парня. Её щёки краснеют, она опускает взгляд на его член и спрашивает:

– Хочешь, чтобы я…

– Нет, – тут же обрывает её Бен.

– Но…

– Я серьёзно. Мне не обязательно кончать.

– Но после того, что ты…

– Рей, – перебивает он. – Сейчас я собираюсь одеться, спросить твой номер телефона и поцеловать с пожеланием спокойной ночи, после чего – уйти. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я кончил, тебе придётся увидеться со мной снова.

Она медленно кивает, затем поднимается с колен и садится на кровать, наблюдая, как он одевается. Надев всю помятую одежду, он открывает страничку с контактами в своём телефоне и передаёт ей в молчаливой просьбе. Она встаёт, набирает туда свой номер и возвращает ему смартфон.

Он с трепетом накрывает её щёку ладонью и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать. За мгновение до того, как их губы встречаются, он останавливается и спрашивает:

– Хорошо?

Она невольно улыбается:

– Хорошо.


	4. Ожидание

Не прошло и получаса, как на её телефон звонят с незнакомого номера. Она отвечает.

– Алло?

– Привет. Это Бен. Когда мы снова увидимся?

– Ты в курсе, что только двадцать минут назад уехал? Если так сильно хочешь кончить, хоть сейчас приезжай.

– Господи, Рей, не искушай меня, – его голос низкий и хриплый. – Я хочу, чтобы всё было правильно. Хочу пригласить тебя на свидание, если ты не возражаешь, – она не отвечает сразу. – Даже думать не хочу, что ты против.

– Расскажи мне подробнее об этом гипотетическом свидании. Секс входит в программу?

– Боже. Да.

– И ты разрешишь мне довести тебя до оргазма?

– Если хочешь. Давай сходим куда-нибудь. В пятницу вечером?

– Ты уверен, что продержишься до самой пятницы?

– Нет. Вот вообще нет. Но хочу попытаться, – между ними снова тишина, Рей думает. В конце концов он не выдерживает: – Алло?..

– Тогда ладно.

– «Ладно, мы идём на свидание»?

– Да.

– Значит, хорошо, – она слышит в его голосе облегчение, и это заставляет её сердце немного сжаться.

– Спокойной ночи, Бен.

– Сладких снов, Рей.

\-------------------------------

Все последующие дни Бен не может перестать улыбаться. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз испытывал к кому-то такие чувства, и внутренний голос шепчет: _«Никогда. Ты никогда в жизни подобного не испытывал»._

Он никогда не считал себя суеверным, но решил, что это хороший знак. Ему не верится в происходящее. Он постоянно задаётся вопросами, не слишком ли мудрит, пытаясь понять, что она чувствует или что чувствует он сам, и не опережает ли он события. Потому что Бен позволяет себе мечтать и желать того, что пока ему не подвластно – ведь суммарное количество свиданий на данный момент равняется нулю. Но он всё равно не в силах сдерживать улыбку.

Примерно в десять утра Хакс заявляется в его кабинет, не утрудившись даже постучаться. Бен притворяется, что очень занят, и старается максимально сосредоточенно смотреть в монитор.

Хакс прислоняется к дивану и говорит:

– Забавная история. Я недавно проходил мимо твоего кабинета и слышал _жизнерадостное посвистывание_. Ты, случаем, ничего об этом не знаешь?

– Без понятия, что это такое было. Может, у тебя галлюцинации.

– А ещё я заметил, что вы с Рей ушли в субботу вечером в одно и то же время.

– Надо же, какое совпадение! Может, мы одновременно устали от ваших с Роуз приторных милований.

– И ещё кое-что…

– Что?

– Кайло. РЕЙ – ЭТО КИРА. КАКОГО ХРЕНА?!

– _Тс-с_ , не ори ты так!

– Мы _знали_ , что из вас получится идеальная пара! И она оказывается твоей таинственной незнакомкой! Что было? Вы поехали к тебе?

– Я не собираюсь ничего тебе рассказывать.

– Ну дава-а-ай, я же рассказываю тебе о Роуз.

– Я _не хочу_ , чтобы ты рассказывал мне о Роуз.

– Просто скажи, целовались вы или нет.

Бен ничего не может с собой поделать, когда расплывается в глупой улыбке.

– Я ТАК И ЗНАЛ! – Хакс берёт подушку с дивана и несколько раз лупит Бена по голове и плечам. – Я, сука, так и знал!

– _Ох_ , хватит, да, ладно, ты прав! – сдаётся Бен, закрывая голову обеими руками.

Выплеснув свои эмоции, Хакс наконец прекращает его бить и отбрасывает подушку в сторону.

– Просто хочу сказать. Это как судьба. Единственная девушка, которая тебе отказывает. Ты одержим ею и никак не можешь найти её и встретить вновь. А она, оказывается, снимает квартиру вместе с моей девушкой.

– Знаю. Это безумие.

– Это _идеально_.

Бен не может не согласиться. И не может перестать улыбаться.

\-------------------------------

Во вторник вечером Хакс работает допоздна, поэтому Роуз впервые за несколько недель остаётся дома с Рей. Они вместе готовят ужин и едят, удобно устроившись на диване. Рей удивляется, как легко всё может перевернуться с ног на голову и в один момент вернуться в привычное русло. Когда-то они с ней ужинали так каждый день.

Рей отдаёт подруге должное за самообладание: проходит ровно час, прежде чем Роуз решается затронуть волнующий её вопрос.

– Значит Кайло, да? Не знала, что между вами вспыхнула искра на экспресс-свидании.

– Да какая искра? Наше общение… было странным и неприятным.

– Но не настолько неприятным, чтобы ты сразу ушла, когда он появился у нас в субботу?

– Эй, мне обещали рёбрышки, и я не собиралась уходить, не попробовав их.

– Я хочу сказать, что сексуальное напряжение между вами так струной и натянулось. Мальчик _не сводил_ с тебя глаз.

– Это не входило в мои планы, – сетует Рей.

– Я знаю, зайка, – говорит Роуз и успокаивающе гладит её по голове.

– Я просто хотела подрочить ему в переулке и забыть его, – Рей откусывает кусочек курицы.

– Подожди, _что?!_

– Не важно, – пренебрежительно машет рукой Рей. – Важно то, что на этом всё должно было закончиться.

– Так, про переулок мы ещё точно с тобой поговорим. Но то, что ты не ожидала новой встречи – не значит, что теперь ты не имеешь права быть счастливой.

– Хакс делает тебя счастливой?

На губах Роуз появляется лёгкая мудрая улыбка, словно она знает какой-то секрет, ведомый одной только ей.

– Ага. Но я знаю, что происходящее между нами правильно не поэтому. Он заставляет меня чувствовать себя… больше на себя похожей. Самой собой.

– Не знаю, каково это.

– Если ты не знаешь сейчас – это не значит, что не поймёшь потом. Просто… будь к этому открыта, ладно?

Рей ставит тарелку на столик и прижимается к Роуз ближе.

– Ты просто замечательная, знаешь?

Роуз заключает её в объятия.

– И всегда помни об этом.

\-------------------------------

Бен не рассказывает Хаксу о запланированном свидании. Он не особенно хочет опять быть избитым подушкой, но, что важнее, боится сглазить. Вместо этого он строит планы. В прогнозе погоды пишут, что это будет идеальный весенний день в преддверии лета, поэтому он решает устроить пикник в парке Шенли, на холме, куда он ходил с отцом в детстве.

Он переписывается с Рей: нечасто, только раз в день. Короткие безобидные сообщения. «Доброе утро» или «Надеюсь, твой день прошёл хорошо», а ещё «Хорошая сегодня погода». Обычно в ответ она присылает ему рандомные смайлики. Ракетка для пинг-понга. Флаг Греции. Скрепка для бумаг. Гроздь винограда. Бен от этого без ума.

Он много думает о той ночи. Думает, что бы она сделала, если бы он позволил ей довести его до оргазма. Сделала бы она это рукой или ртом. Или, может, своей идеальной киской, которой она позволила ему полакомиться. Но не важно, сколько раз он представлял или вспоминал это, на самом деле он был рад, что всё случилось именно так, как случилось. Ведь теперь у него был предлог увидеться с ней снова.

Ему хочется того, что теперь есть у Хакса, пусть Бен никогда и не признается ему в этом. Он хочет видеть Рей снова, а потом снова и снова, так часто, чтобы один раз перетекал в другой, и не нужно было бы считать встречи, потому что разлука длилась бы только день или два. Пока в один прекрасный день у него в квартире не стало бы много её вещей, а у неё в квартире – много его вещей. И у неё возникнет потребность видеть его, даже когда просто будет забегать домой за забытым кошельком, чтобы быстро чмокнуть в губы перед уходом.

Вдруг ему приходит в голову, что он может уже влюбляется в эту девушку.

\-------------------------------

Рей не возлагает на их свидание больших надежд. Потому что в действительности, если она не станет слишком эмоциональной или не будет ждать многого, ей не придётся разочаровываться. Она старается относиться к свиданию, как относится к жизни: с юмором, открыто и без привязанностей. Поэтому она присылает ему все эти бессмысленные смайлики и не старается красиво одеться для их встречи: на ней просто джинсы, футболка и шлёпанцы. Потому что раз уж он хочет провести с ней время, ему придётся свыкнуться с тем фактом, что наряжаться для него она не будет. Она хочет, чтобы он это понял, после нескольких таких убедительных встреч достиг обещанного оргазма и потом удалил её номер раз и навсегда, оставив в покое.

Одеваясь именно так, как запланировала, Рей беспокоится о том, что в прошлый раз он захотел отлизать ей, и ни штаны для йоги, ни футболка с мишками его не напугали. Возможно, теперь она встряла. Пока что не окончательно, но всё к этому придёт, если она приведёт его к себе домой, доведёт до оргазма, и, возможно, он будет кончать с дрожью и её именем на губах.

 _Это ничего_ , решает Рей.

Она в порядке. По крайней мере, пока.


	5. Дрожь

К полудню пятницы Бен понимает, что совершил колоссальную ошибку. Выбор пикника в качестве свидания означает, что ему придётся вести разговор с Рей, а опыт в этом деле у него был крайней неудачный. Самый успешный их диалог продлился минуты две, когда она сидела полуголая у него на коленях, а он вряд ли сможет попросить её снять штаны в парке. Общественное место всё-таки. Там гуляют дети.

Теперь, когда уже поздно что-то изменить, ему в голову приходят куда лучшие варианты. Кино. Бейсбольный матч. Постановка. Если бы она согласилась, они сходили бы на «Дисней на льду», а это бы значило, что Бен мог бы проводить с ней время непринуждённо, не пытаясь заставить свой мозг и рот работать сообща. Но они с Рей уже договорились, где и когда встретятся, он уже заказал всё необходимое и купил одеяло для пикника (хотя долго метался между жёлтым в горошек и в полоску, но в итоге решил, что ей больше понравится в полоску). Оставалось только молиться, чтобы каким-то чудом он сумел спокойно думать в её присутствии. Впервые. Несколько часов подряд.

И будто _этого_ давления мало, другая мысль до сих пор пульсирует в его сознании, как бы он ни старался её подавить: _«И ты разрешишь мне довести тебя до оргазма?»_ Он был абсолютно уверен, что его член встанет в ту же минуту, как Рей окажется в поле его зрения, учитывая, что ему, возможно, есть ради чего ждать окончания свидания. Он держит в уме, что лучше бы выбрать место для пикника вне зоны видимости других посетителей парка.

Пикник был очень плохой идеей.

\-------------

Она приходит на пару минут раньше, а он – ещё раньше. Она видит его прежде, чем он замечает её, слишком сосредоточенный на приготовлениях. Настоящие тарелки и столовое серебро. На бирюзово-жёлтом полосатом одеяле с магазинными закрепами по углам. У неё внутри всё немного сжимается, и Рей вновь вспоминает, почему это может быть проблематично.

Она поднимается к нему на холм, и Бен не замечает её до самого момента, пока она не оказывается достаточно близко, чтобы окликнуть:

– Привет, Бен.

Он вздрагивает и быстро поднимается с покрывала.

– Рей! Ты здесь! Без проблем нашла это место? В смысле, само собой, что нашла его, ведь ты здесь. Вот и ты. Да.

– Всё нормально?

– Что? Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Ты чуть ли на метр не подпрыгнул, когда я позвала тебя по имени, а теперь ведёшь себя так, будто я застала тебя за удушением котят, – Рей почти уверена, что он вспотел.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы всё прошло хорошо. Чтобы наверстать… – он нервно потёр ладонь, – …всё.

– Ну, ужин – хорошее начало.

– Ох, хорошо, тебе нравится средиземноморская кухня? Потому что я знаю, что она не для всех, и я сначала думал о китайской, но потом вспомнил, как тебе понравились рёбрышки, и…

Она делает шаг ему навстречу и обрывает кратким поцелуем в щёку.

– Бен, мне нужно, чтобы ты успокоился. Если это из-за секса, то не волнуйся. Вообще мы можем хоть сейчас поехать к тебе, если хочешь.

– Зачем ты со мной это делаешь? – стонет он. – Я хочу покормить тебя. Для начала.

– Есть и другие вещи, которые я не прочь положить себе в рот, – хитро отвечает она.

Он садится, стремительно. Рей не поклялась бы в суде, но она абсолютно уверена, что он решил таким образом скрыть эрекцию.

– Рей. Садись. Ешь еду.

– Ладно, Тарзан, – он выглядит сбитым с толку и, возможно, уязвлённым, и это её беспокоит. – Я не пыталась посмеяться над тобой, Бен. Ужин выглядит потрясающе. И я действительно голодная.

Он немного расслабляется, теперь напряжённый процентов только на пятнадцать.

– Ладно. Хорошо.

\-------------

Они говорят о разном. На безобидные и безопасные темы вроде работы. О том, в какую школу они ходили. И о других вещах, которые обсуждают на первых свиданиях. Не то чтобы Бен часто ходил на первые свидания, но он почти уверен, что темы для разговора выбирал правильные.

Она много ест, и с удовольствием. Она ест, пока он не замечает её немного выступающий от съеденного живот, и это его завораживает. Начинает садиться солнце, и Рей откидывается назад на одеяле, любуясь закатом. Она перечисляет ему цвета, будто он сам их не видит. И ему безумно это нравится.

Заходит солнце и появляется первая звезда. Они лежат бок о бок на одеяле. Так легче говорить, ведь ему не нужно смотреть на неё. Он может просто наблюдать за тем, как небо превращается из малинового в тёмно-синее, и слушать её голос.

Уютное затишье. Бен сам себе удивляется, когда вдруг говорит:

– Мы с отцом приходили сюда.

– О, да?

– Да. Это было его любимое место в городе. Наверное.

– Он тебе сказал?

– Нет. Но помню, что здесь он был самым счастливым.

– Он ещё жив?

– Нет.

– Мне жаль, – несколько мгновений они лежат в тишине, после чего она говорит, – как и мои родители.

Он поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на неё. Рей не отрывает глаз от неба.

– Мне жаль.

– Мне тоже.

Он снова глядит на небо, которое теперь стало бархатистого тёмно-синего цвета, но звёзды размыты из-за наполнивших его глаза слёз.

– Бен? – тихо говорит она.

– Да?

– Спасибо, что поделился этим со мной.

Слёзы стекают по его щекам, и он снова видит звёзды. Ему требуется минута, прежде чем он может сказать:

– Рей?

– Да?

– Мне очень нравится говорить с тобой.

– Мне тоже нравится говорить с тобой.

– Хорошо.

Её рука подбирается ближе, чтобы найти его руку, и они лежат, пока не восходит луна.

\-------------

Холодает, когда она, наконец, переворачивается, прижимается к нему и нежно целует, заключив его лицо в ладони. Его руки легонько поглаживают её по спине. Рей находит слёзы на его щеках и целует и их тоже, одна из его рук поднимается и вплетается в её волосы. Он немного дрожит – она думает, от холода. Поэтому она утыкается лицом ему в шею и кладёт руки на его предплечья, чтобы потереть, как её мать всегда делала, когда Рей мёрзла.

– Рей, – говорит он, и она перестаёт согревать его руки, но ещё глубже зарывается лицом в его шею.

– Хм-м?

– Думаю, нам пора домой.

– Ммм…

– Ко мне домой.

– Ммм…

– Не ради секса. Я просто пока не хочу с тобой расставаться.

Она поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, но отвечает не сразу, и он любуется её лицом в тусклом лунном свете.

– Хорошо? – спрашивает он.

– Да.

\-------------

Она засыпает в машине, и Бену приходится разбудить её, чтобы привести внутрь. Они заходят в квартиру, и Рей сонно следует за ним наверх в его спальню. Её хватает только на то, чтобы снять джинсы и забраться под одеяло. Он переодевается в футболку и пижамные штаны, ложится рядом с ней, и к тому моменту, когда его голова касается подушки, Рей уже спит. Он проваливается в сон, даже не успев ни о чём подумать.

\-------------

Она не привыкла спать с кем-то в одной постели. Когда она поворачивается, и её рука касается чьего-то тёплого тела, её сознание бьёт тревогу, и Рей просыпается. Бен не задёрнул шторы, и свет уличного фонаря проникает в комнату. Она смотрит на него, Бен беспокойно шевелится во сне и внезапно просыпается, будто её взгляд коснулся его физически. Он поворачивается и видит, что она не спит, и Рей тянется к нему.

Тепло, покинувшее их с заходом солнца, вновь возвращается.

В мире нет ничего и никого, кроме них. Кроме этого. Его губ на её коже. Ощущения его на ней, в ней, окружающее и обволакивающее её, пока она не осознаёт, что могла бы купаться в этом тепле вечность, и ничего другого ей было бы и не нужно. Она достигает с ним пика – снова и снова, но всё же, когда это происходит с ним, с тихой дрожью и её именем на губах, это слишком рано. Он обрушается на неё сверху, она обвивает руками и ногами его спину и крепко прижимает к себе. Ей тяжело дышать, но это сейчас не столь важно. Позже, когда он целует слёзы на её щеках, Рей понимает, что плачет.

Она не отпускает, пока он не затвердевает в ней снова. Рей позволяет ему перевернуть их и оказывается сверху. Но всё же он не позволяет ей выполнять свою работу: приподнимается и медленно толкается в неё, понемногу, небольшими толчками, потому что не может просто лечь и оставить её. Он делает всё это для неё. Ей остаётся только принять это и наслаждаться, и когда он целует её запястья, веки и шею, она теряет себя и обретает снова.

_Чувствует себя собой._


	6. Осознание

Когда он просыпается, за окном только раннее утро, и в комнату проникает первый бледный отблеск зари. Фонари ещё не погасли.

Если бы кто-то сказал ему день назад, что _всё это_ с ним произойдёт, он не поверил бы. Ведь это выходило далеко за пределы его мечтаний и надежд. Но сейчас она _здесь_. Она открылась ему. Отдала не только своё тело. Она разбила высокие стены, оказаться подле которых он уже посчитал бы счастьем.

Он разрывается между желанием прикоснуться к ней и просто смотреть, как она спит. Её спутанные волосы окутали подушку, она лежит на животе лицом к нему, но её голова покоится на руке, поэтому большая часть лица от него скрыта. Едва видна грудь, вздымающаяся от её дыхания. Он может легко коснуться её руки или лопаток, немного выглядывающих из-под простыни. Но он решает не тревожить её и только смотрит.

Прошлой ночью он недостаточно много её касался. Пока она позволяла ему это делать, ему следовало запомнить, каково это – находиться меж её бёдер. Ему следовало зарыться носом и губами в её грудь. Медленно скользнуть руками по клетке её рёбер сверху вниз. Может, если бы вчера она позволила ему всё это, сейчас он мог бы делать это снова. Может, проснувшись сейчас, она пару раз моргнёт, улыбнётся и потянется к нему, и уже на этот раз он всё сделает правильно. Может, сначала он отвлечёт её своим ртом, и пока она лежит, удовлетворённая и податливая, позволит ему прикасаться к себе везде, где ему захочется. То есть _везде._

Он невольно возбуждается, думая об этом, и впервые с момента, как начал любоваться ею спящей, чувствует себя подлецом. Он пытается заставить свой член опуститься, но не может оторвать взгляд от Рей, поэтому приходится закрыть глаза. Он вспоминает сверкающие звёзды на тёмном небе над ними, пока они лежали на одеяле для пикника. Он вспоминает, как играл на том холме будучи мальчишкой и ему не нужно было постоянно оглядываться, чтобы проверить, была ли на лице его отца улыбка, потому что на этом холме тот всегда был счастлив.

Он осознает, что именно этого и желает Рей: чтобы она была всегда счастлива. С ним или без него. Чтобы забыла все остальные эмоции – ничто бы не могло её опечалить, разозлить или разочаровать. Она должна стать любимицей жизни, чтобы мир души в ней не чаял. Он хотел бы, чтобы она оставалась в его постели вечно – даже не затем, чтобы касаться её. Просто накрыть её плечи простынёй и стать живым щитом между ней и всеми мирскими страданиями.

_«Я люблю её»._

Осознание не вспыхивает в его мыслях словно фейерверк – он бы предположил, что это должно произойти так, если бы задумывался об этом. Это не нечто удивительное. Просто тёплая, спокойная, непоколебимая уверенность, будто он всегда это знал и вспомнил только сейчас.

\----------

Проснувшись, она испытывает мгновенное замешательство, случающееся, когда просыпаешься в незнакомом месте. Но она чувствует себя в безопасности ещё прежде, чем вспоминает, где находится. Вспомнив, она на мгновение напрягается. Прошлой ночью они не пили, но она понимает, что должна мысленно осторожно проиграть все события снова, будто они напились до беспамятства. Они лежали на покрывале. Она рассказала ему о своих родителях. Он двигался внутри неё. Его слёзы, её слёзы.

Она испытывает глубокое чувство потери и не совсем понимает отчего. Может, это печаль по тому времени, когда ей никто не был нужен. Потому что сейчас ей нужен _он,_ и она этого не хочет. Она хочет быть в состоянии просто одеться и уйти, как планировала, потому что хотела просто дать ему кончить.

Ей нужен свежий воздух. Она осматривается, в комнате никого. Она встаёт, всё ещё голая, и подходит к окну. То не поддаётся легко, но ей удаётся немного приоткрыть его, чтобы ей хватило сесть на пол и подышать уличным воздухом. Но это не особенно помогает.

Она стягивает с кровати простыню и небрежно оборачивает вокруг себя. Когда она спускается вниз в его поисках, простыня тянется за ней по полу. Она слышит его прежде, чем видит. Он на кухне, в майке и боксерах, насвистывает что-то у шипящей сковороды.

Около минуты она просто глядит на него, пока наконец он не поворачивается и видит её. Его лицо проясняется, он тут же оставляет лопатку на столе и подходит к Рей. Она хватает его за футболку и притягивает к себе для поцелуя. Она дрожит и углубляет поцелуй, чтобы он этого не заметил.

– Наверх, – она прерывает поцелуй только для того, чтобы произнести это слово.

– У меня бекон и яичница на плите, – протестует он, даже когда его рука спускается к её заднице.

– Выключи.

Он спешит повиноваться, и она бежит вверх по лестнице, не оглядываясь, идёт ли он за ней. Он приходит сразу за ней, немного задыхаясь, и шагает навстречу, чтобы поцеловать, но она отстраняется.

– Сядь на кровать.

Теперь он понимает, что что-то не в порядке, но не задаёт вопросов, просто смотрит на неё около минуты. Затем медленно обходит её и садится на край кровати.

– К изголовью, – говорит она, и он следует её указаниям. Он выглядит так, словно морально готовится к чему-то.

Она долго смотрит на него, прежде чем говорит:

– Раздевайся.

Он повинуется, не спеша стягивая с себя футболку, и неловким движением снимает боксеры. Отбрасывает в сторону одежду и ждёт её. Только тогда она подходит ближе, всё ещё в простыне. Забирается на кровать и становится рядом с ним на колени. У него перехватывает дыхание, когда она оборачивает ладонь вокруг его члена. Она не смотрит на него, задавая медленный, карательный темп, потому что знает: он смотрит на неё, хотя знает, что нельзя.

– Рей… – выдыхает он прежде, чем она ускоряет темп. Лишь бы не успеть подумать, она наклоняется и смыкает губы на головке, не переставая двигать рукой. – Рей, Рей, Рей, – повторяет он, и она даже не уверена, что он делает это сознательно. – Сейчас кончу. Рей.

Она отпускает его – и рукой, и губами, поднимается на коленях и смотрит на него. Между ними повисает безмолвный вопрос. Он не сопротивляется и не протестует, только глядит на неё.

Она развязывает простыню, и та падает вокруг неё, когда Рей садится на него сверху. Она наклоняется так, что головка едва касается её входа, и тянется к его рукам. Он повинуется, и она прижимает его запястья к спинке кровати. _Теперь_ она смотрит в его глаза, опускаясь по его длине глубже. У неё перехватывает дыхание, она приподнимается и сжимает его запястья крепче. Она даже не на полпути, когда он начинает пульсировать внутри неё, и Рей резко опускается, сжимаясь вокруг него, пока Бен изливается в неё без остатка. Только тогда она отпускает его руки, потому что слишком дрожит, закрывает лицо руками и приникает к его груди.

Он не спрашивает, просто обнимает и прижимает к себе так крепко, как она это делала прошлой ночью. Он прижимается губами к её лбу и ждёт, пока Рей не уймёт дрожь.

Когда это происходит, он целует её в щеку и тихо спрашивает:

– Что случилось?

– Не покидай меня, хорошо?

Он приподнимает её лицо обеими руками, поэтому она не может не смотреть в его глаза.

_– Никогда._

\----------

Он выбрасывает подгоревший завтрак и готовит новый. Они сидят за кухонным столом и мало разговаривают за едой. Иногда Рей посматривает на него с короткой, яркой, предназначенной для него одного улыбкой. После завтрака он не моет посуду, просто складывает в раковину, целует Рей и тянет её обратно в спальню.

Он раздевает её, касается её кожи, и она ему это позволяет. Он медленно расстилает на кровати брошенную простыню, мягко укладывает на неё Рей и делает всё, что ему заблагорассудится, пока не остаётся почти ни одного сантиметра её тела, не испытавшего касания его губ или рук. Она тихо лежит и смотрит на него. Почти без тени намёка на вожделение она смотрит, как он изучает её тело. Только когда он достигает её бёдер и раздвигает их, её дыхание учащается. Он лежит на животе между её ногами и вначале легко касается кончиком языка внешних, а не внутренних губ, восхищаясь ею. Когда он опускается, чтобы нежно попробовать её на вкус, она громко стонет, и этот стон он не забудет до самой смерти. Он медленно затягивает её складочки в рот, утыкаясь носом в клитор, затем немного отстраняется и одним пальцем растирает по киске появившуюся смазку снова и снова, наслаждаясь тем, как её тело отзывается на его прикосновения. Он знает, что она от этого не кончит, но всё равно продолжает до тех пор, пока она его не останавливает. Наконец она запускает руку в его волосы и притягивает к себе, и он повинуется, его член оказывается подле входа, который уже знает его руки и тело. Он проталкивается внутрь. Она улыбается ему, и когда он начинает двигаться, шепчет слова благодарности: за его губы, за член, за руки, за то, _«как благодаря тебе я себя чувствую – хорошо, хорошо, невероятно хорошо, Бен»_ , и он мог бы жить ради одного только этого. Он едва выдерживает, дождавшись, как её снова пробирает дрожь, и следует за ней к пику наслаждения.

На этот раз, когда он обрушается на неё сверху, она со смехом пихает его в грудь. Наконец он позволяет ей скинуть его и перекатывается на бок. Она поворачивается лицом к нему.

– Как думаешь, нам нужно обо всём доложить Роуз и Хаксу? – спрашивает она, и Бен смеётся.

– Они не переживут, если не узнают об этом первыми.

– Наверное, тебе нужно пригласить их на ужин.

– Это было бы вежливо, – не задумываясь, отвечает он и смотрит на волосы Рей, коснувшиеся его подушки.

– Элементарная вежливость, действительно.

– Именно, – рассеянно говорит он, протягивая руку, чтобы коснуться её волос.

– Договорились! – восклицает она, откатываясь от руки, и хватает с тумбочки телефон. – Я сейчас же напишу им!

– Что, сейчас?

– Откуда у меня чувство, что ты меня не слушал? – спрашивает она, манерой вопроса пугающе напоминая ему Хакса.

– Если мне придётся ужинать с кем-то, кроме тебя, тебе придётся всё это время до вечера провести со мной в постели.

– Да? – усмехается она. – А что ты сделаешь, если я не соглашусь?

Он бросается, чтобы схватить её, но Рей быстрее, и успевает пулей вылететь из комнаты голышом. Он гонится за ней по всему дому, пока не загоняет в угол на кухне, задыхаясь и смеясь. Он хватает её на руки, перекидывая через плечо, и она вскрикивает от неожиданности. Весь путь, пока он несёт её назад в постель, она смеётся.

\----------

Отчасти она ждала, что Бен решит, что она блефует, но он этого не делает. Она действительно пишет Роуз и Хаксу, приглашая их на ужин. Ответ Роуз за них обоих приходит секунд через пять. Пока Рей в душе, Бен идёт за заказанной в ресторане едой. Раздаётся звонок в дверь, стоило Рей одеться, и она думает, что это Бен забыл ключ. Но, открыв дверь, она видит у порога Роуз и Хакса.

– Вы… – она опускает взгляд к запястью, но на её руках нет часов, – …примерно на полчаса раньше.

– В наше оправдание, – настаивает Роуз, крепко обнимая её, – мы не пришли в ту же секунду, как получили _твою СМС-ку из дома Кайло_ , поэтому тебе ещё повезло.

– И впрямь, – Рей в шутку закатывает глаза.

Бен тормозит, как раз когда они заходят внутрь, и Рей выбегает, чтобы помочь ему с пакетами. Когда он смотрит на неё сверху вниз и быстро целует в губы, ей кажется, что её сердце вот-вот взорвётся.

– Роуз и Хакс здесь, – говорит она.

Он поднимает голову и видит трепыхание штор.

– В смысле, подглядывают за нами из окна?

– Ага.

– Тогда нам, пожалуй, стоит оправдать их старания, – он оставляет сумки на капоте, хватает Рей и целует её _должным образом_. Её руки обвиваются вокруг шеи Бена, на минуту она забывает, что это только напоказ, и растворяется в нём. Наконец он отпускает её, и Рей кажется, что слышит приглушённый визг Роуз. Хотя это мог быть и Хакс.

Бен берёт в руки пакеты как ни в чём не бывало, отдаёт несколько Рей и следует за ней в дом с блеском в глазах.

Их тут же охватывает вихрь эмоций Роуз и Хакса.

– Это лучшее, что я когда-либо видела _в своей жизни…_

– Я знаю, знаю, а я что тебе говорил!

– У вас будут _самые_ красивые дети…

– Ты всё равно получил её номерок! Я должен тебе сотку, нет, погоди, ты же уже заплатил мне, поэтому двести.

– Вы должны нам _всё_ рассказать…

– Спорим, ты и не думал, что наше пари _к такому_ приведёт?

 _Пари?_ Она поднимает на него взгляд и видит, как радость стирается с его лица. Что-то внутри неё черствеет. Она больше ничего не слышит. Оглядывается по сторонам в поисках сумочки, но та в спальне. Она поворачивается и бежит по лестнице, он летит за ней.

– Рей, ты должна позволить мне объясниться…

Она раскидывает простыни на полу и находит сумочку.


	7. Азартные игры

Хакс в ужасе. Он не перестаёт извиняться, повторяя одно и то же по несколько раз: «Я думал, она знает… мне так жаль… я бы никогда про это не пошутил…», но это уже не важно. Потому что она ушла.

Бен поворачивается и идёт наверх, не обращая внимания на Хакса и Роуз. У него ватные ноги. Он медленно заходит в спальню и опускается на колени около кровати. Простыни пахнут ею. На мгновение он закрывает ими лицо, что приносит ему в равной степени удовольствие и мучение. Он ложится на пол и сворачивается в клубок, как делал это в детстве в постели, когда его родители выясняли отношения. Ему казалось, что если он сожмётся и станет маленьким-маленьким, то сможет защитить своё сердце, и не будет так больно. Это не срабатывало тогда и не работает сейчас.

Возможно, утром он сможет подумать и решить, как это исправить. Но она забрала всю его силу с собой, словно Далила у Самсона. Поэтому сейчас он уязвим и сломлен. Лежит здесь, на твёрдом деревянном полу, и мечтает заснуть.

\----------

Сначала всё кажется нереальным. Она находит остановку и садится в автобус, будто это самый обычный вечер и её мир не рассыпается на части. Она прижимает сумочку к груди и отрешённо смотрит на молодую маму с ребёнком напротив неё. Ребёнок как раз в том состоянии, когда нытьё вот-вот превратится в истеричный вопль, если он не получит то, что хочет. Они выходят на следующей остановке.

Что делать – она знает, не знает только, как найти в себе силы. Ей нужно начать напоминать себе обо всех причинах, почему ей лучше быть одной, не полагаться на других, ведь в итоге она – единственный человек, который всегда будет с ней. Она должна начать восстанавливать стены вокруг себя. Но она просто ужасно _устала._

Она заходит в квартиру, стараясь не вспоминать о том, как его ладонь накрыла её руку на дверной ручке. Она идёт в свою комнату, стараясь не вспоминать о том, с каким удивлением он смотрел на неё, сидя на краю постели. Она сворачивается калачиком на кровати и почти забывает, каково это – лежать на простынях, которые не пахнут им. Ей хотелось бы заплакать – это облегчило бы боль, но ничего не выходит. Поэтому она смотрит в стену и пытается ненавидеть его. Не получается.

Иногда его намерения казались _настоящими и серьёзными_ , и это сбивает её с толку. Временами он был таким открытым, уязвимым, и когда он лучезарно улыбался при виде её или смотрел ей в глаза с трепетной нежностью, она думала, что это по-настоящему. Она должна признать: он прекрасный актёр.

Всё было бы не столь страшно, если бы она в определённый момент остановилась. Если бы она не рассказала ему о своих родителях. Или если бы не поехала к нему домой. Или поехала бы, но просто сделала ему минет и ушла. Или всё же осталась, и они занялись бы сексом, но она хлопнула дверью на рассвете. Или если бы она не ела завтрак, который он приготовил для неё. Или если бы не сдалась добровольно во власть его губ и рук. Хуже всего то, что ей казалось: он хотел всего этого, не просто секса, но и _её_. Из-за этого она была счастлива отдаться ему, она думала, что обладание ею сделало бы счастливым его. А она хотела, чтобы он был счастлив. Она _до сих пор_ хочет, чтобы он был счастлив – какая-то упрямая частичка её. Он – придурок, который причинил ей боль, и она на него злится, но не может заставить себя желать ему зла.

В какой-то момент раздаётся тихий стук в дверь спальни, и она слышит голос Роуз:

– Рей? Ты в порядке? – она не отвечает. – Просто знай: я здесь, если хочешь поговорить. Когда угодно, я никуда не уйду. Ладно? Я здесь.

 _Теперь_ она плачет.

\----------

Должно быть, ночью он завернулся в простыню, которую она оставила на полу, потому что он просыпается, чувствует её запах и на полсекунды думает, что она здесь и всё случившееся было просто плохим сном. Гудит дверной звонок, и он понимает, что именно его разбудило. Уже утро, его рука онемела, а шея и спина ноют от боли. Снова раздаётся звонок. Он с трудом переворачивается и лежит на спине, ожидая, пока незваный гость уйдёт.

И опять звонок, на этот раз сопровождающийся криком Хакса:

– КАЙЛО! ЭТО Я!

Бен громко стонет. Его машина на улице, значит, Хакс в курсе, что он дома, и не уйдёт, пока Бен не впустит его. Он переворачивается и с трудом поднимается на ноги, чувствуя себя разбитым стариком. Раздаётся очередной звонок, когда он спускается по лестнице, и Хакс кричит:

– Я ХОТЕЛ ИЗВИНИТЬСЯ И ПОГОВОРИТЬ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ВОЛНУЮСЬ ЗА ТЕБЯ, – Бен подходит к двери и отпирает её. Хакс продолжает кричать, – Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ОБЛАЖА… Ох, привет. Можно войти?

Бен небрежно машет рукой, как бы говоря _«заходи»_ , и плетётся на кухню сварить кофе.

– Ты паршиво выглядишь, друг, – тихо говорит Хакс, следуя за ним.

Бен только хмыкает, наполняя кофеварку.

– Я так понимаю, вы не разговаривали после вчерашнего?

Бен копается в шкафу в поисках кружки и ничего не говорит.

– Можешь не отвечать, я сам всё скажу. Мне очень жаль, что я поднял тему с пари, надеюсь, ты знаешь, что я бы никогда этого не сделал, если бы заподозрил, что она не в курсе.

– Знаю, – говорит Бен.

– Что ты знаешь?

– Что ты никогда бы этого не сказал.

– Спасибо. Хорошо, – на лице Хакса появляется облегчение. – Так когда ты собираешься ей сказать?

– Сказать что?

– Что ты без ума от неё.

– С чего ты решил, что я от неё без ума?

Хакс смотрит на него с выражением лица _«ой да ладно тебе»_ и говорит:

– Если забыть о том, что ты несколько недель страдал по ней, и о том, что с прошлой субботы ты на седьмом небе от счастья, то ваши вчерашние обжимания на улице мне как бы немного намекнули.

Бен наполняет кружку и делает глоток, хотя кофе неимоверно горячий.

– Я не могу. Я просто всё испорчу.

– Почему ты так решил?

– Потому что рядом с ней у меня не получается сказать то, что я чувствую. Всё выходит неправильно.

– Чувак, это хреново.

– Советчик из тебя так себе.

– Ладно, хочешь совета? Напиши ей письмо.

– Письмо? – об этом он не подумал.

– Ты не облажаешься с неправильными словами, если напишешь всё в письме как нужно.

Бен отпивает ещё кофе и задумывается.

– Не такая уж и ужасная идея.

– Кажется, это самое приятное, что ты мне за всё время нашего знакомства сказал, – выдаёт Хакс.

– Да-да. Уходи.

– Уже. И Кайло?

– Да?

– Ты любишь её, правильно?

– Ты любишь Роуз?

– Ага.

Бен делает ещё один глоток.

– Ага.

– Удачи.

– Хакс?

– Да?

– Спасибо.

На губах Хакса появляется искренняя, без тени иронии улыбка.

– Теперь ты понял, приятель.

\----------

К обеду Рей выбирается из своей комнаты. Она идёт в ванную и смотрит на себя в зеркало, отчасти ожидая, что увидит в своём лице некие очевидные изменения, но это всё ещё она. Лохматая и с мешками под глазами. Она умывается и чувствует себя немного лучше.

Роуз сидит на диване и читает книгу. Она поднимает голову, когда Рей появляется в гостиной, откладывает чтиво и говорит:

– Доброе утро, солнышко. Как ты?

Тогда Рей начинает плакать снова, и Роуз встаёт, обнимает её и мягко подводит к дивану. Сев, она заключает её в объятия.

Когда её рыдания стихают, она задыхается:

– Я думала, что нужна ему.

– Ох, милая, конечно да.

– Но это было просто пари.

– Пари было _не о тебе_ , Хакс мне объяснил. Они поспорили, сможет ли Кайло заполучить номера всех девушек по итогу экспресс-свиданий.

– И я была единственной, кто ему отказал, поэтому он нашёл меня.

– Рей, любовь моя. Очевидно, что твой мозг не хочет наводить тебя на эту мысль, поэтому я сама скажу: ты умная, весёлая, потрясающая и заботливая, и Кайло так или иначе всё равно погнался бы за тобой, неважно, было пари или не было.

– Ты этого _не знаешь._

– Ладно, я не знаю на все сто, я же не могу залезть ему в голову. Но думаю, ты должна услышать то, что он хочет тебе сказать.

– Что, если он будет врать?

– А если нет? – настаивает Роуз.

Они просто сидят несколько минут в тишине, Рей кладёт голову на плечо Роуз.

– Я это почувствовала, – признаётся она.

– Что?

– Почувствовала себя собой.

– Ох, милая, – говорит Роуз, обхватив её руками. – Ты не можешь отказаться от этого.

– Могу.

– Хорошо, значит, тебе будет больно, если ты поговоришь с Кайло, и он не убедит тебя, что ты ему действительно небезразлична, да?

– Хмм-мм…

– А если он убедит тебя, что ты ему небезразлична, и сделает тебя счастливой до конца времён, это будет ещё хуже?

– Всё не так просто.

– Да конечно просто. Допустим, есть девяносто процентов вероятности того, что ты ему небезразлична, и десять процентов на то, что это просто пари, и, прежде всего, я считаю это смехотворно неправильной разбивкой: скорее, поставим девяносто девять и девять процентов на первое и ноль целых одну десятую на второе. Окей, проще. Девять из десяти Рей в параллельных вселенных окажутся в объятиях этого замечательного парня, а одна останется с разбитым сердцем. Разве игра не стоит свеч?

– Я не игрок.

– Я знаю, дорогая. Но может потому, что ставки ещё никогда не были так высоки.

Рей обдумывает её слова, спокойно сидя в объятиях Роуз.

– Я даже не знаю, хочет ли он говорить со мной.

– Предоставь это мне, – предлагает Роуз. – Если он захочет, ты его выслушаешь?

Рей вытирает слёзы с подбородка тыльной стороной ладони.

– Ладно, – она поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть Роуз в глаза. – Ты знаешь, насколько важна для меня, да?

– Ещё бы, – дразнит Роуз. – Я знала это ещё до того, как ты это поняла.

– Прости, что это заняло у меня так много времени.

– Тебе не нужно за это извиняться, милая.

Снова обняв Роуз, она чувствует, что её сердце переполняют эмоции, и ей почти всё равно, хочет ли Бен говорить с ней. _Почти._

\----------

Как только Хакс уходит, Бен пишет письмо. Он марает только два листа, прежде чем его устраивает написанное. Не идеально, но выражает то, что он хочет сказать.

Его телефон гудит.

\----------

Его сердце бешено колотится, когда он стучит в дверь. Бен сжимает в руке письмо и уже почти уверен, что его липкая ладонь оставила на нём мокрые пятна.

Роуз открывает.

– Эй, заходи!

Он осторожно вытирает ноги о коврик и ступает внутрь, держа письмо в обеих руках. Рей сидит на диване в гостиной, почти полностью отвернувшись от него.

– Так! – восклицает Роуз. – Я выйду ненадолго. Если что, Рей, звони.

Рей встаёт и смотрит на него, и его сердце начинает биться ещё быстрее.

После ухода Роуз они стоят долгую минуту, глядя друг на друга, пока Бен не делает решительный шаг. Он подходит к ней, соблюдая почтительное расстояние, и протягивает письмо.

– Я написал тебе письмо.

Она медленно протягивает руку, чтобы взять его.

– Мне нужно прочитать его сейчас?

– Да.

Она не садится на диван, он тоже. Рей открывает письмо и начинает читать.

Дочитав, она сглатывает и поднимает на него глаза. По выражению её лица ему ничего не ясно.

– Это правда?

Он в замешательстве.

– Да.

– Почему я должна тебе верить?

– Я… у меня нет веской причины. Я много в чём облажался, но каждое слово в этом письме искренно.

Она снова опускает глаза и перечитывает отрывок из письма. Опять смотрит на него, не говоря ни слова.

– Я знаю, что всё испортил, вёл себя как придурок, но может, мы могли бы начать всё сначала? Как ты думаешь? – он не может сдержать надежду в голосе.

– Нет, – тут же отвечает она.

– О… – ему следовало раньше понять, что она это скажет, но Бен не был готов к тому, насколько это его ранит. – Хорошо.

Она глубоко вздыхает.

– Я не хочу начинать всё сначала, потому что хочу сохранить то, что у нас уже было. Если мы начнём всё сначала, это значит, что ты не готовил мне завтрак два раза за утро, не ласкал меня часами в постели, не рассказывал об отце, не устраивал пикник с настоящими _тарелками_ и… – он медленно и недоверчиво шагает к ней. – Это бы значило, что ты не сказал, что любишь меня, – он нежно заключает её лицо в ладони.

– Рей. Я люблю тебя, – он целует её в лоб. – Я люблю тебя, – целует её щёку чуть ниже глаза. – Я люблю тебя, – он целует уголок её губ, затем немного отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на неё.

Она протягивает руку и проводит подушечкой пальца по линии его губ. Затем заглядывает ему в глаза и говорит:

– Я тоже тебя люблю.

– Серьёзно? Ты уверена? Потому что ты _невероятная,_ а я…

Она вдруг усмехнулась.

– Ты меня не переубедишь, Бен.

– Я просто хочу сказать, что…

– Я люблю тебя, понимаешь? Ничего с этим не поделать.

Он судорожно вздыхает.

– Ладно.

Она улыбается.

– Ладно.

Затем она поднимается на цыпочки, и когда накрывает его губы своими, всё в мире становится на свои места.

\---------

Ближе к рассвету, когда он любит её снова и снова, они лежат на постели, задыхаясь. Их тела сплетены друг с другом. Она едва может держать глаза открытыми. Бен проводит большим пальцем по её щеке, и Рей поднимает к нему глаза.

– Хорошо? – спрашивает он.

Она мягко улыбается.

– Идеально.

– Ты счастлива?

Она утвердительно мурлычет в ответ.

– Хорошо.

Они лежат в обнимку до самого утра.


End file.
